It is imperative that diverse populations of individuals engage in scientific research. However, there are a number of targeted populations that are not adequately represented in graduate schools and involved in biomedical research. The objective of the PREP is to guide individuals, from underrepresented groups and who have baccalaureate degrees, into graduate school to pursue biomedical research. Students will be selected from individuals who have graduated within the past 36 months and have indicated a strong desire to pursue a PhD. We outline in our five AIMs a plan to select and train 10 individuals a year from the defined targeted groups. The specific goals of PREP at the University of Pennsylvania are to provide skills necessary to be successful in graduate school, research experience through an Individual Student Development Plan (IDP). The PREP and IDP is based on the success of our program over the past 4 years as well as feedback from our students and mentors. Specifically we will help each scholar enrich their skills necessary to be successful in the application process for graduate school through GRE course, seminars on oral and written presentation skills, and an enriched experience in a graduate research laboratory. In addition, the students will be provided training in scientific integrity and ethics in the conduct of research. We will plan a supportive and nurturing environment that is distinct to each PREP scholar. For each person enrolled in the PREP program, we will develop an Individual Student Development Plan (IDP). Finally, we will support the application process to doctoral programs. The students are also encouraged to attend a conference. Conferences provide an excellent opportunity for students to meet faculty members from graduate schools. We will provide advice and direct support for the application process to graduate school such as selection of graduate schools, advice on graduate school essays, and mock interviews. Public Health Relevance Statement: There exist disparities in health care. Diversity is critical to approaching health care from different perspective and eliminating these disparities. Increasing the number of underrepresented minorities in biomedical research provides the underpinning to advances in health care. Underrepresented minority students are lost at many transition steps on the pathway towards a research career. One of these steps is the transition between undergraduate and graduate education.